spongebobfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Pinballed (Spongebob Squarepants Fanfiction)
Pinballed (August 30, 2018) Synopsis The Flying Dutchman turns the Krusty Krab into his personal pinball game. Characters Spongebob Squarepants Patrick Star Eugene H. Krabs Squidward Tentacles The Flying Dutchman Gary The Snail (mentioned) The Story The story begins inside the Krusty Krab Kitchen. Spongebob is hard at work cooking up Krabby Patties. Patrick is right by his side. Patrick: So Spongebob? Since there are no customers at the moment.. could I? Spongebob: Of course you can eat a Krabby Patty Patrick! Patrick: Horray! Spongebob: As long as you pay the tab! Patrick: Could I um pay for it by say... next year?! Mr.Krabs opens the door that goes from the kitchen to his office. Mr.Krabs: No! He leaves. Patrick: Drat! Spongebob: Sorry Pat. Maybe next time! Patrick: Yeah I suppose….. hey Squidward!! Squidward angrily appears at the order window. Squidward: What do you want dunderhead?! Spongebob: Oh Squidward! I forgot to tell you! I forgot to dry the wet base in your register boat! Squidward slips & screams as he somersaults through the order window & lands face first onto the grilltop. Squidward: OWW!!!! Squidward finally gets off, showing his face grilled. He rushes to the sink & applies cold tap water (goo) to it & relaxes. Mr.Krabs then returns. Mr.Krabs: MR.SQUIDWARD!! Don’t waste the Krusty Krab tap goo! Mr.Krabs turns the goo system valve from on to off. Patrick is shown having went to the bathroom during this exchange. When he flushes the toilet, instead of goo getting sucked down, rolls of toilet paper & its holder are sucked in. Patrick is then drawn in. Patrick: Oh no! I’ve made a terrible mista! Patrick gets sucked in before he could finish his sentence. Squidward & Mr.Krabs get into a heated argument over money again. Spongebob tries to break up the fight by whacking both of them with a broom. Squidward: Cheap! Cheap! Cheap! Mr.Krabs: Wasteful! Before this fight could worsen, storm clouds appear, the sky goes a misty gray, & thunder is heard. Green substance appears & moves about before forming into The Flying Dutchman. He sinisterly cackles. Squidward: Oh no! Mr.Krabs: The Flying Dutchman! Spongebob cries, takes his hat off, & bows before the scary pirate ghost. Spongebob: Please don’t take my soul Mr.Dutchman! I’ve been a good boy! Mr.Krabs: Please don’t take me soul either! I’ve also been a good boy! Squidward: But you just stole a lollipop from a little kid yesterday. Mr.Krabs: Mr.Squidward! How dare you accuse me! Squidward: And you sold it to another kid, for more than it was worth! Mr.Krabs: Shut up! The Flying Dutchman: Relax you worthless bottomfeeders! I am not individually soul searching today! Spongebob: Oh good! The Flying Dutchman: I’m taking EVERYBODY’S souls at once today!! Spongebob: Not good! Squidward: Please Mr.Dutchman! Show us mercy! Mr.Krabs: I’m too rich to die! Patrick walks into the Kitchen finishing up a burrito & still smells from being sucked into the sewers. Patrick: What’d I miss? The Flying Dutchman: ALL OF YOU BE QUIET! Wow, you can really annoy me! The Flying Dutchman poofs up & takes out a briefcase. The Flying Dutchman: I’ll give ye a chance to live. IF SOMEBODY, volunteers to play & WIN Dutchman's Game! Spongebob: I do not like the sound of that. Mr.Krabs: Sorry! No games for me! I’m 75 years too old! Squidward: And I got bad bones! Plus I’m skinny! Patrick: What is a game? The Flying Dutchman eyes Spongebob. The Flying Dutchman: Looks like you are the chosen one, Squareblock! Spongebob: Much to my dismay! The Flying Dutchman: Muahahhaa! The screen goes black for a moment as Squidward, Mr.Krabs & Patrick are heard struggling & screaming. The scene then shows them all as pinball pins. Patrick then realizes the Krusty Krab has been turned into an indoor pinball arena. Cut off from sunlight, powered with electrical light, sealed tight, and draws close similarities to the end credits pinball game from Battle for Bikini Bottom. Patrick: Oh cool! Pinball! Squidward: Pinball?! But I could’ve played that! I was the pinball champion in High School! The only extracurricular I was good at! The Flying Dutchman: Well you should’ve raised ye hand then! Muahahahah! Mr.Krabs: But you said Dutchman's Game! Not pinball! The Flying Dutchman (sarcastic): Oh well in that case, remind me to be more specific next time! I’ll make sure to follow it! Muahahahah! The Flying Dutchman: ALRIGHT! Spongebob will play this game! And I need to make him the appropriate size! Spongebob is turned into a giant so he can play the pinball game correctly. The indoors of the Krusty Krab is increased greatly to fit his new height. Patrick: Nooo! I shrunk! The Flying Dutchman: GET PLAYING!! The Flying Dutchman poofs away after leaving a bag of balls for Spongebob. He picks one up & sends it in. Spongebob: I’m sorry guys! Mr.Krabs: Sorry for whaaaaa!!!! Mr.Krabs is spun around allowing the ball to bounce off of him. Squidward: Take it easssssyyyyyy!!! Squidward is then turned to an angle & the ball also bounces off of him. The ball then heads for Patrick. Spongebob: Ready Patrick! Patrick: Ready for what? Spongebob tries to turn him, but Patrick's lack of attention prevents it & the ball misses. Mr.Krabs: Patrick!! Squidward: You dunderhead!! The Flying Dutchman's Voice: Hahahh! You got three more tries left! Oh this is fun to see you lose! Spongebob gets out his next pinball. Spongebob: Okay Patrick! Focus! Patrick: Alright! I like focusing! Spongebob sends his next pinball in. Mr.Krabs: Here we go… againnnn!!! Mr.Krabs is spun around repeatedly sending the ball in all kinds of directions. The ball is sent through snail tombs, past a picture of a human hand, and crushes Bubble Bass style glasses. Squidward: Spongebob! Go easy! Spongebob: I’ll try! Squidward is turned to a specific angle & the ball bounces off of him. Squidward: Phew! Squidward is then spun fast into his previous position. Squidward: Errghhh!! Figures… The ball heads for Patrick again. Patrick: Hey Spongebob! What does “focusing” mean? Spongebob: But you said you like focusing! Patrick: Oh yeah! I do like focusing! The ball misses Patrick again. Mr.Krabs: Oh come on! Squidward: Seriously Patrick?! Patrick: I’m sorry! But I can’t stand peer pressure! The Flying Dutchman: 2 tries to go! And ye souls will be mine momentarily! Spongebob gets his third pinball ready. Spongebob: Patrick please! We are starting to run low on pinballs! You need to pay attention! Patrick: But I have ADD! Mr.Krabs: Pay attention or it is coming out of ye paycheck! Patrick: But I don’t work here. Spongebob sends the pinball in. It rises up in a glass elevator & is sent to Mr.Krabs, who is spun around 360 degrees, sending the ball in another direction. Mr.Krabs: I am getting very dizzy & sick! The ball is rolling straight ahead for Squidward. Squidward: Pinball! You are mine! Squidward is turned 180 degrees & the ball bounces off of him. Squidward: Booyah! The Flying Dutchman: Arrghhh!!! After rolling up & down some ramps & passing by a pink wall with purple paintings of Bikini Bottom's flower clouds, the ball is face to face with Patrick again. Patrick: Oohhhhh! Spongebob! I forgot what to do! I can’t react to your move! Spongebob: Patrick! Focus! Patrick focuses on the pinball. The Flying Dutchman evilly smiles & clasps his hands. Patrick: Doh! I can’t remember! The pinball passes by Patrick, yet again. Squidward & Mr.Krabs: PATRICK!!! Spongebob: Why?!!! Patrick: You try living with 99.9% stupidity! It ain’t easy! The Flying Dutchman: Your last try! Your souls are mine! Squidward sighs. Squidward: I’m too handsome to become a ghost! Mr.Krabs: And I’m too rich to become a ghost! Spongebob: And I need to feed Gary! Spongebob examines his last pinball. Suddenly, something comes to mind. Spongebob remembers his earlier exchange with Patrick about having to pay for the Krabby Patty. Patrick: So Spongebob? Since there are no customers at the moment.. could I? Spongebob: Of course you can eat a Krabby Patty Patrick! Patrick: Horray! Back to the present. Spongebob has got an idea to have Patrick overcome his attention deficit. Spongebob: Of course! Why didn’t I think of this sooner! . The Flying Dutchman: PLAY PINBALL! WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR?!! Spongebob sends his last pinball into the game. After going up the glass elevator again & rolling past a star shaped sign that has the U.S State of Texas on it, Mr.Krabs is spun around again, sending the ball in the right direction. Squidward is met face to face with the ball. Squidward: I can take you! The ball rolls over a pile of needles. Squidward: Oh barnacles! The ball manages to bounce off of Squidward, after he is injured with the needles. Patrick meets the ball again. The Flying Dutchman: Here we go! The Dutchman gets his green soul collecting pouch, he always carries with him, ready. Patrick: Oh homina homina homina! Spongebob: Patrick! Patrick looks at Spongebob. Spongebob: Look at the ball as if it is a rolling Krabby Patty! Patrick shudders but eventually heeds the advice. He studies the ball & then sees it transform into a Krabby Patty. Patrick: Food!!! Patrick tries to lunge for the ball, but Spongebob, having him distracted, finally gets him to turn, causing the ball to bounce off of him, roll down a swirly plank slide, over some bunny hills, & down into the final tube, winning the game. Squidward & Mr.Krabs: YES!!!!! Spongebob: Wahoo!! Patrick: Why are we cheering? The Flying Dutchman: NOOOOOOOO!!!!!!! Spongebob: Take that Dutchman! Now free us! The Flying Dutchman: Arrrghh!! The Flying Dutchman snaps his fingers & the Krusty Krab reverts to a normal restaurant again. Spongebob: Much better! Mr.Krabs: Indeed, me boy! But how did you manage to finally make Patrick pay attention? Spongebob: Simple! I told him to envision the ball as a rolling Krabby Patty! Patrick: You did? Mr.Krabs: And you didn’t charge him money?! Even if it was actually a ball?! Spongebob: Yeah? Mr.Krabs screams & falls apart into several pieces, similarly to his mental breakdown in “Clams.” Squidward: I’ll get the mop. Spongebob & Patrick head back into the Kitchen. Spongebob: I am so glad we get to live! Boy what a relief! Patrick: You said it! Now! I need to get going! I need to watch the new marathon on TV! See ya! Spongebob: Bye Patrick! Patrick opens & goes through the back door of the Krusty Krab. He then screams as he falls down into an apparent dark abyss. The Krusty Krab is shown floating in the realm of no existence. The Flying Dutchman then appears. The Flying Dutchman: If I can’t have their souls! Then nobody can! Muahahahahah!!! The Flying Dutchman disappears & the Krusty Krab shrinks drastically until it too disappears. Category:SquidwardTentacles35 Category:2018 Category:Episodes